Sermon of Night
by xirus11
Summary: Nightingale - a character made by /user/Dancing Druid - has finally received permission to visit the Priest Order Hall of Netherlight Temple from High Priest Puntificate - who also happens to be a covert Shade of Night (Nyx Kushin).


This story builds on the plot points of story/151242844-the-swan-the-sparrow-and-the-nightingale , with permission from the author.

Nightingale couldn't believe he was actually here. Netherlight Temple. Velen and Alleria had arranged this visit with permission from High Priest Puntificate. As he walked in, he felt the cold embrace of the void altar to his left, and the warm, searing glow of the light alter to his right. And in front of him, a great platform with a giant altar obscuring view of the High Priest, who was staring out into the cold abyss of the Twisting Nether.

As Nightingale approached, he could feel some tension from the High Priest.

Nightingale assumed the usual. "I know my use of the void isn't exactly popular-"

Puntificate interrupted. "Don't be ridiculous. Look over there. Do you see that dagger?"

Nightingale turned to see what he sensed on arrival. A Claw of N'zoth. And he could sense a moving line darkness between that claw and Puntificate, and for a brief moment he sensed a web of darkness all around him that sent a shiver up his spine, causing him to pull his senses back a little and tune that web out.

"Ignorance is evil." Puntificate responded, seemingly chastising him for turning a blind eye. "Its why stupidity and evil always correlate. If I would chastise you for your choice of powers it would be for only studying the void."

Nightingale, while shocked to hear such an attitude from such a powerful Light wielder, was slightly irritated with the critical attitude he was receiving. "If you don't mind I'd like to go pray at the void altar..."

Puntificate turned back to stare out into space. "Fair enough. But don't give advice to priests that will get innocent people killed."

Nightingale looked angrily at her. "Excuse me?"

"Like 'villains do not hesitate to kill'." Puntificate said.

Nightingale's eyes widened with shock. He was speechless. "How did you know-".

"I know more about the Void and you than you do, Ryath. I know that Zel'keth is still alive. Do you know how many families he helped murder at Teldrassil?"

Nightingale's eyes flashed with rage for a moment before realizing the truth of what she was saying, and calming down to acceptance. Puntificate paused for a moment before continuing. "Villains do not hesitate to kill. And if you want to stop them, neither should you. You know that taking the life of a child is always wrong. That is a principle. Principles are how you avoid becoming what you hate, not feelings. Feelings are the path of types like Zel'keth, who blindly follow the sensation of the Light at the expense of everything and everyone else, including themselves. A little more reason would have led you to the truth - you were absolutely in the right to take his life, then and there. Not just for your family's sake, but any future families he would inevitably victimize."

"And also, does a general who blindly follows someone or something else even to the detriment of himself and countless innocents sound very selfish? And what of a man who seeks to avenge himself and his family? And who is more righteous - the Light, the Void, or you?" Puntificate looked up at Nightingale's face, her cute face smiling in a way that filled him with warmth and happiness.

"Be selfish. Don't be concerned with labels like hero or villain. Be concerned with the lives of the innocent - of children, including the child within the world we call home. Slaughter all the Zel'keth's of the world with every form of energy and magic you can harness in their name, so they can live to enjoy their own selfish pursuits as your own family should have."

"And next time you see Zel'keth, be a 'villain' and a 'monster'. Do not hesitate to kill him unless you intend to butcher him first. Bring his head - the head of blood elf horde scum - to me, and I will gladly help you master whatever energy you wish. And don't ignore my web. Its sure prettier than you." Puntificate stuck her tongue out.

Nightingale chuckled and walked over to the void altar, opening his senses up as he did. The web stretched out far into the twisting nether outside, seemingly without end. It reminded him of what drew him to the void in the first place.

Nightingale's eyes narrowed and widened when realized as he was praying at the void altar: she called it "her" web. There's more to that gnome than meets the eye. He expected an air of mystery and power from a Titanslayer, but this was overwhelming. He came in hoping to get answers, but instead he was about to leave with more questions.


End file.
